Field
This disclosure relates generally to media recommendation, and more particularly to systems, methods, and computer products for recommending media suitable for a designated activity.
Related Art
Media distribution (e.g. streaming) platforms have allowed consumers unprecedented access to large catalogs of music and videos. It is common for these platforms to include features that recommend media to a user, for example, by predicting a user's preferences based on a history of the user's interactions on the media distribution platform. Additionally, these platforms may include features that recommend media to a user for a particular type of activity, for example, media suitable for a certain style of dance, for a certain type of event, for a workout or a commute, or for relaxation.
Recommending media for a particular type of activity has generally required a high degree of human curation. Media distribution platforms typically employ editorial staff to manually create lists of media for various types of activities. These lists are then made accessible to users in the form of playlists, radio stations, video channels, or other media discovery features.
The foregoing approach suffers from shortcomings in scalability, accuracy, and efficiency. Human curation requires someone to listen to or view each media item and manually designate (i.e. tag) the media as suitable for a specific type of activity. For most media distribution platforms, with ever-expanding catalogs typically comprising millions of songs or videos, applying such methods at a scale that is comprehensive, consistent and adaptable to new types of activities is impractical. Human insights cannot be applied to media that has not yet been viewed, listened to or analyzed. Moreover, human curation is dependent on the accuracy of the editorial staff in tagging the media content and the results of the curation are not personalized to the tastes of individual users of the media distribution platforms. There has yet to be a technical solution for applying insights gleaned from human curation at scale to large catalogs of media content.